Apology
by Sakurachild
Summary: Just remember your promise Sakura, and say his name like you did back then. Oneshot


* * *

"Sasuke?" 

Her voice was soft but his name was bitter on her lips. He hated the way it sounded. He hated how she could just stand there and say his name like that. How she could forget everything she said before he left. He hated that he couldn't.

"Sasuke?"

Why did she forget him? Why did she have to ask? She forgot what she had said. It was an idle promise she made. So why did he want to believe that when he came back she would hold true to it? She was stupid then. Her feelings were undeveloped. Why should they have been any different? She was only twelve and never had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She didn't have to grow up when he knew her.

"S-Sasuke?"

Why did his name sound so foreign in her voice? Was it because she had not spoken his name since he left? It was so long ago. She didn't keep her word. She shouldn't have to. It was so very long ago. He hated that his name was hallowed by time. That he was only a young girl's crush when she was so much more to him. He hated that her promise was only a desperate act from someone who didn't understand her words. He hated that he cared. It drove him insane at his weakness. He had done is duty as an avenger and then some. He was powerful, so strong he could stop any enemy. So why did the way his name sound on her lips destroy him? Why was he weak?

"Sasuke."

He had accused her of being weak more then enough times. Of being annoying even more. Yet here he was feeling like the weakest thing in the world. He felt helpless under the gaze of her clouded eyes. Why was she crying? Was he really so horrible that just seeing him made her cry.

He wanted to be with her. He came back for her. But she couldn't remember him. All she had was his name. So horrible name that probably brought nightmares to her mind even though she didn't know why. Images of a curse that haunted her. His job was done. He gained the power he needed, and now it was time to pay the price.

"Sasuke."

She didn't know him. He was a shadow from her past. He would always be that way. Just some shadow that would keep her awake at night. He wished she would say his name, just once, like she used to. Then he would know that he hadn't come back for nothing. That maybe she did remember him. That maybe it wasn't that long ago. That maybe, just maybe, she still loved him, and she would remember that promise she made him. If she would just be the little girl with love in her eyes, then he could be happy, just like she promised.

His back turned as he started to leave. The gates of Konoha stood in front of him, just like when he was twelve. Maybe in another fifteen years he would try again. Maybe she would remember, or maybe she would be gone. He didn't know, but he cared.

"Sasuke…Kun?"

He stopped onyx eyes wide. She had said his name. She had said it, like he remembered. Maybe she did to.

"Please don't be a dream."

Why would she ask that? Of course he was real. He came back for her. How could she think he wasn't real?

"I missed you so much."

Her voice was hoarse and he could here the sadness in her voice. The child he remembered had once sounded like that. Fifteen years ago. It was so long ago. He remembered, did she? Did she remember her promise?

"I waited so long to see you. But every time…"

Every time? He had only been back this one time. What was she talking about?

"…It was only a dream. I couldn't stand it now if you weren't real."

His heart ached at the desperate need in her voice. He made her feel like that. He made her cry. What right did he have to do that to her, to do that to the woman he claimed to love?

"Sasuke-kun, can we be happy now?"

He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"You still want to be happy with me? I made you cry so many times. Do you really think we could be happy?"

Why was he so cold? He wanted to be happy with her and she was willing to keep her promise. The promise she made in this street. With his back to her and tears in her eyes, she promised to be happy, and she still wanted it.

"Yes"

Her answer was simple. There was no hesitation. She was determined. He smiled and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry"

She looked away. She was going to cry again and it was his fault. Didn't she understand?

"I just want us, you to be happy."

He wanted that to. He came back for that. Just so he, they could be happy.

"Then lets be happy."

Tears covered her eyes. He made her cry again. But this time, he didn't mind. He didn't think she did either. With his arms around her and her head on his shoulder, he didn't think she minded at all.

Sakura sat up in he bed. She was alone. Her bed was warm but her body felt cold. "Sasuke-kun."

A noise from her right drew her attention away from the dream she had. A small boy entered the room with a bouquet of flowers. His green eyes danced with amusement as her ran up to Sakura's bed and handed her the flowers.

"Here you go mommy!" He was energetic and cheerful. She ran a hand through his dark hair.

Her door opened again. He stood there with a daffodil in his hand. Sakura laughed. His face set in a scowl. "What's so funny?" he asked. She laughed more.

"You are Sasuke-kun."

"Mommy, why does Daddy always give you flowers every year on this day?"

Sakura looked at her husband. He looked back. They shared a smile.

"He's apologizing."

'Take this razor 

_Sign your name _

_Across my wrist_

_So every one can see_

_Who left me like this' _

A/N: random weirdness that I wrote simply to be enjoyed. The song at the end there is from Bayside. I don't own it or Naruto.


End file.
